The use of online editors to create and edit documents has become commonplace. An online editor is a data processing system executing a server-side program that allows an end-user to view, create, or modify a document, whether a word processing document, a spreadsheet, a presentation, a drawing, etc. The server-side program executed by the online editor typically is implemented as a Web-based application. The end-user accesses the Web-based application and, as such, the document, through a client executing a browser.
While many online editors are able to provide an end-user experience that, in some respects, rivals a conventional client-based application, limitations still exist. As an example, most online spreadsheet editors are restricted in the number of columns and rows that can be included in a document to a greater degree than their client-based counterparts. These limitations often are imposed not only to maintain a suitable level of performance for the online editor, but also to provide end-users with a responsive feel during use.